Le secret des Emmagan
by TessaHaley
Summary: L'action se déroule dans la saison 2. Teyla va découvrir des choses sur son passé et plus particulièrement sur sa famille. C'est une fic SHEYLA.


**LE SECRET DES EMMAGAN**

Encore une énième mission pour notre équipe n°1 d'Atlantis. Cette fois-ci, il devait se rendre sur P3X-745. Selon les données du M.A.L.P, la planète ne présentait aucune forme de civilisation et l'environnement était viable. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils remarquèrent une forêt face à eux, qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

- Ronon/McKay à droite, Teyla avec moi, ordonna John Sheppard. Rendez-vous ici dans deux heures. Contact radio toutes les dix minutes.

Chaque duo partit dans le sens opposé, à la découverte de cette planète inhabitée.

- J'en ai marre de toujours visité des planètes sans aucun intérêt. Pourquoi c'est toujours à nous d'avoir cette tâche ! Il y a pleins d'équipes d'explorations que je sache.

Ronon ne répondit pas à son collègue, il se contentait de rester concentrer sur son avancée. On ne sait jamais un ennemi pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Rodney continuait de râler, mais Ronon essayait de garder son calme pour ne pas commettre un meurtre.

Pendant ce temps, John et Teyla discutaient du peuple athosien.

- Alors comment vont Jinto et son père ?

- Ils vont très bien, vous manquez beaucoup aux jeunes enfants surtout Jinto.

- Je n'ai plus le temps, avec toutes les missions, les rapports, la menace constante qui pèse sur nous. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais…

- Je comprends, et Jinto le comprend également.

- Au sinon tout va bien pour vous. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter.

- Ça peut aller, il se trouve que ces derniers temps…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement au milieu de sa phrase, John ne comprit pas pourquoi mais il ne demanda pas d'explication à la jeune femme. Il se contenta d'observer ce qu'elle faisait. Teyla fit signe à John de ne faire aucun bruit et d'écouter. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il entendit, il entendit ce qu'entendait Teyla. Plus loin dans la forêt, il entendait des bruits, comme des bruits de course.

Ronon les avait également entendu, et il se lança à la recherche de l'origine du bruit, en laissant un Rodney abasourdi derrière lui.

Ils couraient, elle et lui, ils couraient. Elle regarda derrière elle, essayant de voir l'avancée de ses poursuivants puis elle le regarda. Il resserra sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait regarder droit devant elle et accélérer la cadence. Ils couraient à travers la forêt, ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire la rencontre avec les Atlantes, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Mais un choc brutal intervient, le jeune homme venait de se prendre le pied dans une racine, il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre, sans aucun doute sa cheville venait de se casser.

- Il faut continuer, dit-elle.

- Cours, c'est ta seule chance de survivre, fit-il.

- Non, il faut que tu viennes.

- Nous sommes les seuls survivants de notre espèce, il faut que tu partes.

- Pas sans toi.

- Ils arrivent, cours. Cours, c'est un ordre.

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux qui étaient remplis de larmes puis elle partit en courant, elle courut comme elle n'avait jamais couru sans regarder derrière elle. Elle courut pour pouvoir rejoindre la porte des étoiles, pour pouvoir survivre. Brusquement elle s'arrêta, son cœur s'arrêta, sa respiration s'arrêta, elle tomba à genoux. Elle regarda derrière elle, et poussa un cri, un cri plein de tristesse et de désespoir.

Ronon courait de toutes ses forces, Rodney était bien loin derrière lui, il était à bout de souffle. Teyla et John étaient arrivés dans une clairière, en face d'eux un spectacle d'horreur s'offrait à eux. Une dizaine de corps d'enfants plus celui d'une femme, étaient inertes sur le sol. Ils avaient tous les yeux grands ouverts, du sang sortait de leur nez.

- Ici Sheppard, on part immédiatement de cette planète, il se peut qu'elle soit victime d'une épidémie mortelle.

- Ce n'est pas une épidémie qui a fait ça, c'est pire, on dirait qu'ils sont morts de peur.

- En tout cas il y a une survivante, déclara Ronon par radio à John.

Il était à quelques mètres de la jeune femme, il avait son arme braquée sur elle. Il s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle était à genoux face à lui, le regard vide. Rodney venait tout juste d'arriver. Il pointa son P-90 droit devant lui.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ronon.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne le regarda même pas, elle restait là, immobile. Ronon regarda droit devant lui et aperçut un corps inerte à plusieurs mètres.

- Rodney, il y a un corps, je vais voir qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Ils l'ont tué.

- Qui ? Demanda le scientifique.

Elle regarda Rodney, une ombre se trouvait derrière lui, une ombre noire. Elle leva son doigt et le pointa sur l'ombre.

- Ils sont là.

Rodney se retourna, il n'y avait rien derrière lui. Ronon lui n'était plus là, il marchait droit vers le corps inerte du jeune homme.

La radio de Ronon grésilla :

- Ronon, où êtes-vous ? Demanda la voix de John.

- Près d'un corps. Il est mort, il y a du sang qui sort de son nez, ses yeux sont rouges et grands ouverts. Il semble qu'il soit mort de peur.

- Bien tout le monde à la porte des étoiles, on reviendra avec une équipe médicale, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait de la survivante ?

- On la ramène sur Atlantis, répondit John.

Ronon rejoignit Rodney et la jeune femme. Arrivé, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, elle n'opposa aucune résistance.

- Et si c'était elle, qui l'avait tué ?

- J'obéis aux ordres, répondit Ronon.

Rodney le suivit en brochant, il passa devant. La jeune femme regardait derrière elle, et vit le corps de son ami inerte. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

John et Teyla étaient près de la porte à présent, ils venaient de faire leur rapport sur la situation à Elizabeth, et lui demandèrent l'autorisation d'emmener une survivante sur Atlantis. Elle accepta néanmoins avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Ils arrivent, déclara Teyla.

John se tourna dans sa direction et vit Rodney s'avançait vers eux, avec Ronon derrière lui, tenant une ravissante jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur au bout de quelques minutes.

- Elle est brûlante de fièvre, déclara Ronon.

Des gouttes perlaient sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle était d'une beauté sauvage, elle possédait de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, des yeux d'un noir ébène, une peau métisse, et des lèvres rosées. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans. Teyla s'approcha d'elle pour vérifier sa température, elle posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme. Celle-ci la regarda longuement, on pouvait y lire de la peur dans ses yeux, une grande détresse, elle se cramponna de plus en plus à Ronon. Teyla recula aussitôt.

- Elle a peur de vous ? Vous la connaissez ? Demanda John.

- Non je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Teyla se tourna vers elle, mais la jeune femme regardait derrière l'épaule de Ronon. Teyla regarda dans sa direction et vit une ombre noire, prenant peu à peu la silhouette d'un corps, le corps d'une femme.

- Il faut partir immédiatement, fit Teyla.

John regarda dans la direction de Teyla et ne vit rien d'étrange, mais la jeune femme semblait terrifiée.

- Dr Weir, nous arrivons maintenant, dit John.

Rodney fut le premier à traverser le vortex suivi par Ronon, John et Teyla s'avancèrent. Teyla regarda une dernière fois derrière elle, l'ombre avait disparu, elle se dépêcha de traverser, John fut le dernier à passer.

Le vortex se referma derrière eux, une équipe médicale était sur place avec le Dr Beckett. Ronon déposa la jeune femme sur un brancard, celle ci était inconsciente à présent. Carson vérifia ses fonctions vitales à l'aide d'un stéthoscope. Teyla fixait la jeune femme, John commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

- C'est la seule survivante ? Demanda Elizabeth.

- Oui, répondit John.

- La seule qu'on est trouvé techniquement, rajouta Rodney.

- Conduisez-la à l'infirmerie, et faites-lui un check-up complet, ordonna Carson à l'équipe médicale.

- Teyla, vous devriez faire pareil, conseilla John.

- De toute façon, tout le monde à l'infirmerie pour les analyses réglementaires. Dés que, vous aurez terminé, une réunion s'impose.

- Oui Madame, fit John.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'infirmerie d'un pas lent, ils avaient horreur des analyses réglementaires.

Carson venait de terminer les examens sur la jeune femme, il se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où se trouvait l'équipe de Sheppard. Les portes coulissèrent en sentant sa présence, Elizabeth lui pria de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

- Préparez une équipe médicale pour une mission, je veux savoir de quoi sont mortes ses personnes.

- Bien. J'ai terminé les analyses sur la jeune femme. J'ai découvert des choses surprenantes.

- Lesquels ? Fit Rodney.

Carson donna à chacun un exemplaire du dossier médical de la jeune femme, puis il fixa son regard sur Teyla.

- Cette jeune femme possède de l'ADN Wraith comme vous Teyla, mais elle possède également les mêmes caractéristiques de votre ADN. J'ai comparé vous deux ADN deux fois. Cette jeune femme est votre sœur.

Un silence régna dans la pièce, plus personne ne prononçait le moindre mot.

- Mais c'est impossible ma mère est morte quand j'avais 5 ans et mon père juste après, je le saurais si j'avais une sœur.

- Cette jeune femme est bien votre sœur, elle doit avoir 18 ans, 20 ans pas plus.

Teyla se leva et quitta la salle de réunion. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors comme ça elle avait une sœur. Elle se dirigea droit vers l'infirmerie, elle devait absolument la revoir. Carson venait de sortir de la salle de réunion suivi par John. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie.

Teyla venait tout juste d'arriver, au loin elle vit le lit où reposait la jeune femme. Elle était réveillée, elle fixait le plafond. Teyla marcha vers elle, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle, et poussa un cri. Elle sortit de son lit pour fuir, mais un garde l'attrapa. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, Teyla arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, fit Teyla.

Carson courut vers la jeune femme et lui administra un sédatif, John prit Teyla par les épaules et la fit reculer.

Elle a les yeux du démon. Elle a les yeux du démon. Elle a les yeux du démon.

Teyla sortit de l'infirmerie immédiatement, le garde remit la jeune femme dans le lit et la recouvrit avec une couverture. John rejoignit Teyla, celle-ci était accoudée contre un mur.

- Vous voulez que je vous amène sur le continent.

Teyla se tourna vers lui et fit oui de la tête, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.


End file.
